


Incomplete

by naukoko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naukoko/pseuds/naukoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story revolves around Edward and Roy's relationship and personal recovery after Ed's discovery of Maes Hughes death. Both characters have numerous burdens and responsibility, and after Maes death, they grow bigger nearly crushing them. Can they both serve as a comfort for one another, when they are suffering from the same curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, the first chapter is so short because I kind of want a critique before going further and (possibly) revising later. This is my first fanfic, and I am later thinking of turning the story into a doujinshi. Personally, I am concerned about the pacing. Is it too fast so far? Please be honest and tell me what you think!

' I am in a state of constant, irreprehensible ,  sleep.'

" Brother , t-they say Lieutenant Hughes is...."

'Or at least I wish I was'

" Brother , wake up! " 

The familiar echo jolts Edward awake. The  warm sun fills the  train car with spots. It is Spring without a doubt.

"What's up, Al? " Ed says while yawning. He stretches, " Didn't I say to wake me up when we get there? Hasn't it only been a few minutes?"

"More  like a few hours! We're here. What's up with you lately? You've been dozing and sleeping as much as a cat," Al said, sounding very concerned.

"Must be hay fever, " Ed said absentmindedly. "The weather's been getting so warm so quickly , it's making even me sleepy." 

Ed got up to get his trunk. "Well, I'm sure it'll pass. We have so much work to do, and I'm not  gonna  let some springtime comfort slow me down, " he grinned.

Al stared.

"Let's get going Al! If you stand so still people will mistake you for a museum piece!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Al said grumpily, exiting the car after Ed.

\-------

"Honey, I'm home!" Ed busted into the Colonel's office. The room was empty, much to Ed's surprise. The Colonel was always a very punctual person, so for him to be even later than Ed was unusual.

"Colonel Jackass being out of his stable is so  strange don't you think ? ," Ed said to Black  Hayate . 

Black  Hayate  barked in return, and ran out.

Ed sighed and reluctantly seated himself on the couch; he wasn't one for waiting. He let his mind wander, to his pressing issues, research on formulaic writings concerning the Philosopher's Stone, the tracking down of witnesses and workers at a lab,  the maintenance of his right arm...work, work, work. Lately Edward, was desperately drowning himself in it. Even  more so than usual.

"Why was that again?," Ed thought,  "Of course to get Al's body back and..."

Static. There was a hearty laugh. One that filled the room, the space, that warmed the air. 

"Who was that again?"

A tombstone appeared. Ed gasped.

'You think you can forget? You dare and try?," someone whispered in his ear  and wrapped their hands around his throat. Ed began to shake.

"When it was your fault?"

"Wake up, hey!  Fullmetal !," Roy was desperately trying to wake him up. The poor boy was crying out strained  apologies for five minutes in cold sweat now. Roy shook him. Screamed at him. He knew exactly why he was like this, because he shared the symptoms, and therefore he was all the more frustrated.

"Why are you  the one apologizing?! When I'm the one that should bear  all the grunt, all the blame?!" 

"When I was close by and  you weren't?, " Roy thought

Ed did not stop, he was begging at this point with arched eyebrows for forgiveness.

Roy hugged him and stroked his hair trying to calm him. "You're not at fault, damn it."

The warm embrace and contact led Edward back to consciousness. He started to calm and eventually  opened his eyes.

"For heavens sake, how can a kid like you try to carry all responsibility, just who do you think you are?? To carry the blame is ridiculous" Roy said to the back of his head.

"You really  are a colonel jackass," Ed replied. "Only returning when I 'm at my weakest to belittle me."

Ed's grip tightened," Don't you dare lift your head and face me. The wind will howl and I am in all sorts of pain from maintenance," Ed said with a wavering voice.

" Mhmm ," Roy complied.

Instead of a howling wind, Roy heard the sobs and howls of a wounded animal.

And after awhile Ed heard those same sounds doubled over.


End file.
